The Virgin Conquest
by padfootsotter
Summary: Severus -a well known man-whore amongst the magical society- has made a bet with Lucius that he could take Hermione Granger's virginity before Halloween. If he wins, he gets access to the infamous Malfoy vault. If he lost, Lucius would claim Severus as his own.
1. How It All Began

Severus groaned as his orgasm surged through him. He moved off the blonde and got off the bed, "Thanks." He started placing his shirt back on and looked at the blonde once again.

"Why don't you come back to bed Severus," she purred and moved cat like towards him, Severus carefully made sure he didn't sneer at the woman.

"No, thanks. I have other things to do," Severus finished buttoning up his trousers and got his other bearings and walked out the door.

"I thought-" Severus turned around and arched a brow.

"You thought what?" He sneered this time and watched the girls face, "That we would run off and be together? That I would want to be in a relationship with you?" Severus laughed cruelly enjoying the woman's face fall. With one last glance at her naked body he turned and walked out the door.

Lucius glanced at the clock on the mantle and then looked towards the door. _"Three, two, one.."_ At one Severus came barging into the room, his cloak surrounding him.

"Would this one be the lucky 100 or 101? I get lost in your conquest," Lucius smirked and began filling a glass for his friend.

"Fuck off Malfoy," even though his voice said a different emotion he gladly took the glass of his old friend.

Lucius smirked in return and began sitting back in his place, "Look at what I found on the Daily Prophet." He passed it to Severus and watched his friends reaction.

Severus skimmed the prophet for the usual drivel it usually had but as he got down to the bottom of the page his eyes widened. Severus watched his former students body grace the page as she moved innocently, yet her eyes held a passion that couldn't be held by a virgin. He looked at the title again, _"Why I Want To Wait Until Marriage"._ He really thought that Granger had giver her virginity to the pathetic Weasley after the end of the war or maybe Potter, but for once he seems like he was wrong for once.

"I take it by your face that you're shocked by this?" Lucius asked, interrupting Severus' thoughts. "It seems like Miss Granger decided to wait until marriage because she thinks losing her virginity decides what she's viewed as in society, or some shit like that."

"Eloquent as always Lucius," Severus smirked at his friend and placed the newspaper down. Lucius and Severus began to talk about politics and women of course. However Severus' mind was on the girl -no woman- who he thought he left behind for good two years ago.

"I see our Miss Granger is still on your mind," Lucius pointed towards the paper on the table.

"Don't be ridiculous Lucius," Severus glanced at the paper and he vaguely saw Hermione's image move, "she's nothing."

Lucius looked pensively for a moment and his eyes lit up with mischief, his lips moved into a cruel smirk, "If she's nothing, why don't we wager on something?"

Severus' face was indifferent. This was a usual pass time for them, making bets on whether they could sleep with someone or not. His usual favourites were people who were unattainable for example the Minister of Magic's wife. Severus warmly recalled that memory remembering how tight and enthusiastic he was. Lucius' favourites were virgins. Lucius felt like a king whenever he entered an uncharted pussy. His friend was a monster and so was he.

"Wager on what?"

"If you can claim Miss Granger then you can have anything you want," Lucius spoke without any hesitation.

"Anything Lucius?" Severus purred, "Even if it's your vault?"

If Lucius was angry or surprised his face didn't show it. "Which one?"

"I don't need your money," they both knew that Severus didn't need any money. He fucked a lot of women who were close to dying that they left him most of their money. As well as the money he got for being a war hero. "I want _the_ vault."

Lucius pursed his lips. The vault was one of his greatest treasures, he held everything dear to him in that vault. Which meant all of the secrets that everyone has told him and what he has found was in that vault. There were a lot of incriminating things, he even had stuff on the Saint Potter that could bring him down to his knees and be forced out of the magical world. "You have a deal."

Severus looked in shock for a second before he masked it, "What are your terms?"

"If you can claim her virginity before Halloween the vault is yours," Severus nodded and stood up ready to start planning his scheme. Before Severus walked out the door Lucius stopped him, "If you lose Severus, I want your ass." Severus looked at his friend cruelly smirking at him. He knew that he could conquer Granger, there was no way he would lose this. With that in mind he nodded in agreement. "Happy conquering Severus."


	2. The Beginning of The End

Hermione sighed once again and wrote furiously on the parchment. She placed her quill on the table and picked up her parchment looking over it for the final time. She sighed unhappily, looked at the clock and figured this is the best she can do within the allotted time.

Professor McGonagall looked over at the applicants with a stern eye, softening for a slight moment when it reached Hermione Granger. They were doing well, she supposed, but they had to be the best in order for them to teach at Hogwarts. Hogwarts only ever took the best of the best after all.

"Everyone put down your quills and place your sheets at the right hand corner of your desk," Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes at Seamus Finnegan as he placed it on the left hand, "The other side Mr Finnegan." Seamus had the decency to blush and bow his head.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and all the papers obediently moved to the front of the room. "Please leave quietly and you will be soon notified if you are accepted into the position."

* * *

Severus walked into Minerva's office -not bothering to knock- and passed the previous Headmasters portraits. Severus saw Minerva bent over her desk, marking something -probably an important paper- and stood at the front of her desk. "Yes Severus?"

"I was wondering if my proposal to get new cauldrons and benches were approved," Severus spoke.

Minerva finished her writing, Severus observed that the whole paper was covered in red marks -which meant some dunderhead obviously fucked up. "It was Severus. You'll get your new cauldrons and benches in a week. Also this will be the last proposal that I will give to you this semester."

Severus looked confused at the woman sitting in front of him. Usually he was allowed to make any proposals he could want, and all of them would be approved. Hogwarts had enough money, with what Lucius is donating, as well as Potter and even himself. "And why is that?"

Minerva looked at Severus, "Severus you are the only one who is always asking for proposals. You have propositioned seven this term already! Seven! The others have barely reached two, some haven't even asked for anything!"

"Well they don't have the problem of dunderheads melting the benches or the cauldron, Minerva," he drawled.

"Severus, I am much too tired to talk with you let alone argue," Minerva fixed him a stare that never failed, "now scat. I need to figure out who's the next best candidate for the teaching position."

Instead of leaving, Minerva's comment to him piqued his interest, "I don't recall that someone was retiring."

"No one is retiring Severus. We just need an apprentice for transfiguration."

Once again Severus found himself bored and began to turn and walk out of the office. He was about turn when he saw Hermione Granger's name. "Has Miss Granger decide that Hogwarts should be her next charity case?"

Minerva made a noise that seemed to be an agitated huff. Severus smirked. he knew how much Minerva loved her cubs, Miss Granger especially. Suddenly an idea struck him, if Hermione was offered the job it would make his game with her easier. "Hire her Minerva."

"I can't just pick her Severus, I have to look at all the applicants."

Severus made a disagreeing noise, "You and I know very well that Miss Granger is more than qualified to take this job. Those dunderheads couldn't hold a light to Miss Granger's intelligence Minerva."

Through his talk Minerva noticed that Severus talked about Hermione with passion. He never had passion while he talked, instead boredom laced in his voice. This was interesting revelation and Minerva wondered if Severus knew. She shook her head mentally, Severus is one of the brightest people she knew but he could be so dumb sometimes. Minerva was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realise Severus was finished talking and was staring at her like he usually does. "Hire her Minerva, you and I both know you'll do it anyway without my opinion mattering."

* * *

Hermione sighed happily as she placed her last box on the floor to her new apartment in Hogsmeade. She looked around, it wasn't much but it would do just the trick. It was a small apartment, plain brown it had the basic rooms she needed (bedroom, kitchen, living room, bathroom and dining room). It was a mess right now, granted with all the boxes around the place, but once it was she knew it would have that home-y feel.

Hermione glanced at the clock and silently cursed, she was already late. Hermione grabbed her wand and her bag and apparated out of her apartment to just outside Hogwarts.

Hermione jogged up the stairs to Minerva's office and knocked. She waited until Minerva called her in. "Hermione, you're here!"

"I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't realise the time and I had to place the boxes-" Hermione didn't finish her sentence as she still needed to catch her breath. She really needed to start running again.

Minerva consoled her and asked Hermione to follow her to the staff room. Once they were in the room Hermione looked at all the teachers. Some were familiar -Trelawney, Flitwick, Hagrid and some were completely new. "I would like you to meet the new Transfiguration apprentice, Miss Granger." Hermione smiled bashfully as people clapped and congratulated her.

For the following ten minutes she caught up with her previous teachers and chatted happily. It was nice being in Hogwarts again, she felt home, but sometimes it was just overbearing. Hermione excused herself in order to get another drink in which the teachers didn't notice her leaving.

"Miss Granger," a silky voice greeted her from behind. "How nice to meet you again."

Hermione turned around and stifled her gasp as she came face to face with Severus Snape. Mind you it wasn't a surprised shock she knew that Severus was still a professor here, the gasp was for how striking he was. Dressed in all black -which complimented him nicely-, a smirk on his face, his hair silky and soft, Hermione resisted the urge to touch it. In all sense, he was beautiful. A beautiful dark god.

"Professor Snape," Hermione greeted and began to fill her drink again.

His smirked deepened and reached for the drink that was behind Hermione, 'accidentally' brushing his body against hers. "Sorry," but she knew by that tone that he was far from sorry.

"So I've heard that you're going to become the transfiguration apprentice, congratulations." Severus offered her a small smile and she returned one back.

"Thank you Professor,"

"I think that now we're colleagues Miss Granger you can call me Severus," he all but purred his name.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "If I can call you Severus then you can call me Hermione,"

Severus smirked mentally, this would be easier than he expected."Where is your accommodation?"

Hermione, not expecting that question, was shocked. Talk about straight forward. "Excuse me?"

"I was just wondering, if you have a flat in Hogsmeade I suggest you get rid of it, it's a waste of money," at Hermione's questioning face Severus elaborated, "you'll be spending most of your nights in your class room and you'll eat all your meals here anyway. The only time you'll go there is when it's the holiday break, even then with the workload I hardly think you'll make it there."

Severus leaned forward and pressed their bodies closer, "Also there is another option."

Hermione looked up and stared into Severus' eyes, "And what is that?"

Severus leaned forward once again, he placed his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "You could always stay in my rooms." Severus leaned back, expecting a flushed and around Hermione. Instead he saw no emotions on her face.

"I don't particularly want to freeze my tits off Severus. The only reason that I would sleep in your bed was if I was unconscious or dead." Hermione gave Severus a chilling smile and pushed him back further. "See you later Severus."

Hermione left Severus flabbergasted and confused. Two things that he would never describe himself as. Severus saw Hermione say her goodbyes and walk out the door, but not before she looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink.

Severus knew then that this would be harder than he realised and he found himself happy at that fact. He enjoyed hard challenges. One thing he knew though was that Hermione was not an innocent virgin she was pretending to be. 

**A/N: Well here it is, the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it, reviews are highly appreciated, so please review. Thank you once again! -padfootsotter.**


	3. Misconceptions

Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall dismiss her class. She just finished her first week of school as an apprentice and she has to say being a teacher is more work than someone could imagine.

"Miss Granger, will we be seeing you tonight at dinner?" Professor McGonagall asked her. She knew that she was going to ask, she always did after each class. Hermione tended to avoid meals at the Great Hall, and it certainly wasn't due to a certain black-haired man, definitely not.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, "Of course Minerva, I'd love to. "

Minerva smiled and escorted Hermione out of the room and into the Great Hall.

* * *

Severus watched as he saw Minerva coming into the Great Hall and was surprised when he saw Hermione behind her. This would be the first time that Hermione was sitting at the Great Hall. Severus thought of it rude that she wasn't sitting with the teachers, especially since it was her first week. However the other teachers didn't seem to mind it as she practically had everyone wrapped around her finger.

Following the first night they met since she graduated he tried to talk to her, obviously, however she seemed to not want to do anything with him. It frustrated him. He tried to catch up with her in the staff room, trying to start an innocent conversation, she always answered him with small clipped words though.

He saw her once though in Hogsmeade. He just came out of The Three Broomsticks after another heated round with a female patron who wanted a piece of a war hero in her. He had just finished making sure he was presentable when he saw Hermione across the road. It seemed like she was about to go her flat from Hogwarts, but Severus knew better. She left before him -not that he watched her- and he saw a female figure in the flat before he went in the pub. So it seemed like she was coming from somewhere, but where? That was the question that plagued Severus, even though she just probably went to talk with Potter.

But there was something in the way she walked. He's seen it too many times in Lucius and himself especially. It was the walk that someone does after they had just fucked with another person. She didn't look like she was just shagged, she looked prim and proper as she usually was. There were no hickeys, her lipstick was placed on perfectly, not a smudge in sight.

Severus shared his thoughts with Lucius the night after. Lucius smirked and laughed stating that Severus was going crazy. He even said that he imagined the wink that Hermione gave him. Severus left the Malfoy Manor fuming.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the chair beside him squeak against the floorboard. He turned his head slightly and he saw Hermione's curls and her face void of any emotions. "Miss Granger," he spoke. Her eyes flittered to his face for a second then back to the scene in front of her.

"Severus." That was the only word she spoke to him throughout the entire dinner. Of course he didn't engage a conversation with her, it was one thing when they were alone but another when they were in public.

He saw her glance at her watch for what seemed like the 50th time and he wondered why? Did she have to go somewhere? Did she have to go where she went to before?

Hermione stood from her chair beside him, excusing herself saying that she had an engagement that she had to go to.

About three minutes after Hermione left Severus followed in suit, he didn't gave any explanation, he didn't need to.

He quickened his pace as he saw Hermione's hair flying in the wind. He knew that she couldn't apparatus until she got off Hogwarts property, at least he had time. However she didn't apparate, like he thought she would, instead she just walked to her flat. Severus stood outside of her flat for a solid five minutes to see if she would come out and disappear. However after a disappointing pursuit he left and went back to Hogwarts. Although if he stayed for another minute he would have heard a crack from someone apparating and he would have a seen a man enter Hermione's flat.

* * *

Hermione waited in her apartment, nursing a fire whiskey in her hand. If someone were to look at her right now and describe her it would be one word: goddess. She heard her door open, she always did, well for him anyways. She felt his hands on her shoulders and she leaned back in bliss.

"I've missed you," his breath tickled the back of her neck and she laughed throatily.

"It's been three days, you couldn't have missed me," she turned and faced him. His face basking in the firelight. She stood up and gave him a smirk. "Don't tell me you're going soft on me Malfoy," Draco gave her a smirk in return. "Besides you didn't miss me, you missed it when I did this." Hermione grabbed the obvious bulge that was in Draco's trousers.

Draco leaned forward almost pressing foreheads with Hermione, "You know that I do." Draco moved Hermione's hand, guiding it up and down.

Hermione suddenly stopped and Draco growled in response, "Granger."

"Maybe I shouldn't, after what I saw when I went to see you in your house," Draco thought back to that night and he grinned in response.

"Oh baby, you know you loved it," his smirk turned feral, "otherwise you wouldn't have joined in."

"Don't think that I joined because I found the scene arousing Draco," Hermione remarked, "shrieking harpies aren't really my thing."

"Why did you then?"

"I needed some blackmail for our dear Miss Susan Bones," Hermione moaned as Draco started caressing her, "and her enthusiasm for a threesome was what I just needed."

Draco moved back, "I know."

Hermione stopped her moaning, "What do you mean you know?"

"You have blackmail on almost everyone Granger, except Bones. I created that scene for you to come in on."

Hermione pouted innocently, her eyes said something completely different, "Aw, did poor little Draco do it because he has feelings?"

Draco gripped Hermione's hips tighter, so tight that she winced in pain, "Don't pretend that you like the pain Granger," he nipped her ear, "and I did it because I knew you'd reward me."

Hermione arched a brow, "And what reward do you want Mr Malfoy?"

Draco in response smirked and tugged the zipper of her skirt down, "You know what I want."

 **A/N: Chapter two is here! Review if you'd like, they are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading! -padfootsotter**


	4. Friendly Conversations

**Second Week, Friday. Five Weeks Until Halloween.**

Hermione smiled as she read one of the students paper on Transfiguration and how it linked to Quidditch. It was a difficult subject to tackle but she was happy that one Mr. Collins was able to do it. Just thinking about Quidditch made her hear the cheering of the students that always rang out loudly, even in the rain, across the Quidditch pitch. Hermione suddenly remembered her Hogwarts days. She always stood in the crowds, always cheering the loudest. She loved to see her boys playing, Harry always winning by catching the snitch. When they won there would always be a party back in the common room, always rowdy due to alcohol ridden teenagers. She shook her head from her musings and focused on the papers in front of her. Hermione tidied up her workplace and turned off the light, finished for the night.

It was time in her apprentice that Minerva trusted her to close the classroom and make sure everything was in orderly fashion. Once she was outside of the classroom she waved her wand, making sure it was closed so no students can come in after curfew and do inappropriate things.

"Miss Granger," a voice greeted behind her.

Hermione sighed and turned around. "Hello Severus. How many times do I have to tell you, call me Hermione."

"If you wish." Hermione nodded.

"Was there anything that you wanted Severus?" Hermione faced the Potions master with a defiant stare. She was flattered that he was giving her attention, she really was. But now knowing that he was not genuinely interested in her and rather very interested in getting into her pants crushed her poor teenager dream about the Potions master.

"I was wondering if you would like me to accompany you to the staff room?" Severus spoke lightly. He needed to get it with this witch soon. If he didn't, Severus shook his head mentally, he didn't even want to mentally picture that.

Hermione gave a light laugh, "It's two flights of stairs. Three minutes tops."

He knew that. He's been a professor here for the last 20 years after all. Severus barely managed to roll his eyes. "Ah, but three minutes is better than no minutes with you Hermione."

Hermione gave him a confused look and Severus scolded himself. "Idiot. You bitter imbecile." He cursed softly.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

Severus responded with a shake of his head. "Well, shall we?" He offered an arm to her and she hesitantly took it. As they walked to the staff room Severus wrangled his mind trying to figure out how to ask Hermione about the mysterious man. He knew if he asked her like he would usually ask things he would end up with hexed blue balls for life and he would probably be looking over his shoulders as long as she's in the same building as him. In the end he decided that he wouldn't ask her…yet.

"How do you find the teaching field?"

"It's great," Severus arched a brow knowing that she was lying. "Alright, it's horrible sometimes. You get some of those students that you want to strangle because my god, they are so fucking stupid. Others you just want to kiss because they're actually soaking up the knowledge and you know that they'll actually do alright once they get out of here." Hermione finished with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Do not worry Hermione, I won't tell anyone that you want to strangle your students," he gave a conspiratorial wink, "every teacher dreams of doing that sometimes." Hermione laughed and Severus couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Did you want to strangle any of us when you were teaching us?" Hermione turned to him with a curious stare.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Hermione nodded, "Potter, obviously it was just natural with him. Weasley and Longbottom were next. They couldn't do potions for the life of them and I was just wasting my time and their time."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Severus asked.

"Didn't you want to strangle the know-it-all?" Hermione gave him a smile that showed him that the insult didn't bother her anymore.

"I did, but not in the way you were thinking Miss Granger," his voice deepened and by the small shudder of Hermione that he affected her like how he affected any other witch. He smirked in victory. "We are here." He was right. They were standing in front of the staff room door and they could hear music playing. "Thank you for allowing me to escort you." He bent down and kissed her hand. Severus opened the door and sauntered in, never looking back at Hermione. " _That's right Hermione. Come to me."_

Hermione stood back at the door and watched as Severus greeted the other teachers. It wasn't until Hagrid said his greetings to her that she moved from her spot. She actually enjoyed talking to Severus. Severus of all people. Oh gods, did her foolhardy crush on him when she was still in Hogwarts resurfacing? She hoped not.

She took in the scene before her. It was Friday so therefore all the teachers were more uninhibited. In other words, very drunk and acting like their students. Hermione remembered the first Friday she spent at Hogwarts as an apprentice.

 ****

 **.**

" _Would you like another firewhiskey Hermione?" Minerva smiled as she shook the bottle._

 _Hermione nodded, "No, thank you. I still have the one you gave me five minutes ago." Minerva gave her another smile and then prattled off to Flitwick._

 _Hermione couldn't believe the scene that was unfolding before her. She didn't even think that her former professors were capable of actually getting drunk and giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls. Apparently she was wrong. Sat in one corner was Hooch and Sprout gossiping about the students of the school. In the other corner was Sybil who was talking to one of the newer members of the staff, no doubt trying to tell him that they were meant together. Hermione snorted into her drink._

" _Having fun?" Severus inquired Hermione as he sat next to her on the couch._

" _A bit. It's fun watching teachers get wild." Severus laughed, well his version of a laugh anyway._

" _Yes, I can imagine so."_

" _Why don't you get drunk like them?"_

 _Severus sat in silence for a moment and then spoke, his voice deep as ever, "I don't fancy making a fool of myself Hermione."_

" _It doesn't mean that you're making a fool of yourself when you're having fun Severus," she turned and faced him, folding her legs underneath her, "stop taking yourself seriously. Not everything is about being in control all of the time."_

" _And how do you suppose I stop being in control all the time?" He asked._

 _Hermione looked deep in thought for a moment and then pulled a face. Severus narrowed his eyes, not in anger, but deciphering at what she was trying to do. Then it hit him. She was trying to make him laugh. He genuinely smiled and she gave him one of her smiles in return. "See? Just me doing that caused you to be not serious and actually let go for a minute."_

 _Severus was about to say something when Sybil interrupted, stating that now all the teachers are going to plat truth or dare. Severus mumbled something incoherent under his breath and Hermione figured that it was something about how childish the game was. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Let go and have fun."_

 _About thirty minutes into the game and Hermione blushing about every five minutes it was finally someone's turn to ask her. Gods she hoped it wasn't anything about sexual. Apparently her former teachers and now colleagues are very open when talking about one's sex life. Minerva shushed everyone and asked Hermione, "Right Hermione, truth or dare?"_

" _Truth."_

 _The teachers looked at one another knowingly. "Alright Hermione, why did you decided until marriage to lose your virginity?"_

 _Hermione squirmed uncomfortably in her spot and tried not to look at anyones faces. "Everyone lost it during or after the war and I know a ton of people who regretted it just because they didn't want to die as a virgin," Hermione finally looked up and saw everyone paying attention to her. "I didn't want to be one of those people. I want to give it to someone whom I love, trust and respect when it's my time. It didn't feel right just because we were in the middle of the war."_

" _What about Mr. Weasley?" Flitwick questioned._

" _Everyone thought that Ron and I would end up together and we both knew that there wasn't even a single chance of us ever getting together. We both had a right laugh about it actually." Everyone in the room was shocked, they certainly thought that Hermione and Ron both had feelings for each other but both very stubborn about it. Sensing that they would not get anymore out of Hermione and not wanting to pry into her private life they turned the games to Hagrid. As Hermione watched and laughed along with the others, one sat in silence mulling the information he had just received._

 _She seemed so genuine, Severus thought. She could not be lying about her still having her virginity right? The Miss Granger he knew certainly wouldn't lie to Minerva, someone who was practically a second mother to the chit. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the other night was really Potter or Weasley or Longbottom coming over for a cuppa and a chat. Severus smiled, in his mind of course, if Hermione was really a virgin and friends with Potter no man would ever dare act inappropriately with her. That meant that she was as innocent as a 16 year old. Oh yes, this would be easy. Although there was a little part of Severus that was glad that she was still a virgin and she was uncharted. He simply shook the feeling off._

 ****

Hermione was brought out of her daydreams as she was handed an alcoholic drink by one of the house elf. She saw that the party was in full swing, although no one was quite that drunk yet. Hermione spotted Severus at the couch where they had sat a week before. She smiled, remembering that moment between them. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was actually beginning to like his company.

With a drink in her hand Hermione began to move towards Severus and the couch. "Having fun?" She mimicked his words to her last week and he gave her a knowing smile. She sat next to him. They didn't talk and surprisingly enough there was no awkwardness around them.

Suddenly she spotted the teachers beginning to form a circle and sitting down, Hermione has only ever been here once but she knew that the 'party games' would start about now. Sensing Hermione's mood change Severus looked at the crowd in front of him. He knew she was uncomfortable and he knew how to make this into an advantage. "What do you say we get out of here before they ask about more personal questions?" Severus stood and offered his hand. Hermione knew that there was no choice so she took his hand. They discreetly removed themselves from the room and began heading down to the lake. It was nearing winter so Severus casted a warming spell over them.

As they reached the Lake Hermione gasped as she saw how beautiful the night was. Severus too, quietly admired how the stars looked. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

Severus agreed and transfigured his handkerchief into a blanket big enough for them. "Thank you for getting me out of there. I don't I can handle another question about my life."

"It's quite alright." Once again they let silence surround them. Looking at the stars they each tried to find the constellations.

"Can I tell you something Severus?"

"Go on."

"I'm actually enjoying spending time with you, who would have thought?" She smiled at him.

Severus moved closer to her and whispered -loud enough for her to hear-, "Can I tell you something as well Hermione?" Hermione bashfully nodded her head and looked at him, "I'm enjoying spending time with you as well." Severus leaned back his hands accidentally grazing Hermione's. She gasped but didn't move her hand and he took it as a good sign. Slowly he let his hand fall on top of hers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Well we are both chaperoning," she teased knowing that he was asking her on a date. Call her evil but she wanted Severus Snape to ask her out in the open.

"Witch, you know what I mean," he bumped her shoulders with his and she laughed.

"No, Severus Snape, I do not know what you mean. You should elaborate."

Severus dramatically sighed, "Fine. Would you Hermione Granger like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow on a… _date."_ Severus all but growled the last word.

"Okay." Severus smiled and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

 ****

 **.**

Hermione apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked to her apartment. Hermione's smile didn't fall from her face since her and Severus parted ways. Gods, she was acting like a love-struck teenager. She was about to walk into her bedroom when she heard the Floo go off. Hermione turned around.

"Hello, I haven't seen you in a long time." She smiled happily.

"It has been a long time pet, come here." Hermione walked over to him and she was encased in a hug, "Hmm, my have I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pushed it up so she was looking at him. With a sudden movement he moved his mouth over hers. Hermione quickly responded and placed her arms around her lovers waist pulling him closer to her, when their pelvises touched she grounded her hips and she was met with a deep moan. He pulled on her hair and she was pulled back, "Witch, do not do that."

"I thought you liked it."

He smiled, however there was no happiness in there it was one a predator wore when he found his prey. "I don't like it," he roughly pushed her back against him, he turned so Hermione was pushed against the wall. He grounded his hips into hers, "I love it." Once again he enclosed his mouth over hers, their tongues meeting passionately. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to push their bodies closer.

Ten minutes or so passed and they finally stopped. He pulled his head back and looked at his witch. He smiled as he took in her swollen lips, hair mussed hair. She was glorious. She was his. He gently kissed her this time. "Hello." This time he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hi."

"How's our little project getting along?"

Hermione smirked at him, "It's going swimmingly well. I can feel him my love, he's already on his way to falling in love with me."

Her wizard growled in response and pushed her roughly against the wall again, gone was the soft atmosphere. She laughed in response, "Are you jealous?"

"Never."

"You know there's no way I'm falling in love with Severus Snape, he's beneath me, us." Her lover smile against her neck. "You know you're the only wizard for me Lucius."

Lucius smiled in the moonlight with a predatory glint in his eyes. Oh he knew that, he knew that very well. He also knew that he was hers in every single way.

 **A/N: And there you have it, the next update! I hope you guys liked this one, I sure had fun writing it. Tell me your thoughts if you'd like, they are HIGHLY appreciated. Thank you once again for reading. -padfootsotter**


	5. True Feelings and Being Fucked Over

Hermione pulled her coat tighter as she felt the chilly air. She watched as the students ran to their favourite shops, most opting for the The Three Broomsticks for the warmth. She moved towards the direction of Tomes and Scrolls and breathe a sigh of relief once she saw the store was quite empty.

As she moved across the aisle, four books on her arm already, she hummed as she moved her hands across the spine of the books. She looked at the Muggle section of the bookstore and sighed happily. She always felt so happy and at peace whenever she was in a bookstore. Hermione heard footsteps behind her and she smiled inwardly. Judging by how the rustle of a heavy fabric after each step she exactly knew who it was behind her.

"Hello Severus," she greeted him, not once turning around.

"How did you do that?" Severus moved from behind her and moved to her side, "How did you know it was me?"

She looked once up at him and smiled, "By the way you walk. Also, your heavy coat always gives you away." She winked at him and he scowled.

"Don't look so glum Severus. If I was a stranger I wouldn't know it was you, I've just accustomed to you is all."

Severus harrumphed and Hermione gave a slight chuckle. They both looked at the books in front of them, not caring if it wasn't their usual reading material. Severus sneakily looked at the books that Hermione were carrying. He was surprised to see that there was a hidden romance book. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the type to read those drivel," Severus drawled as he pointed to the book when Hermione gave him a curious look. He gave an amused look when her face began to flush.

Severus watched as Hermione opened her mouth three times and smirked when no words came out of her mouth. "It's just for fun," she spoke finally. Hermione turned quickly not noticing the small table. She gave a yell as she fell down. Hermione groaned as the table managed to hit her stomach which was bruised. She bitterly smiled as she recalled how it got bruised.

* * *

 _Lucius smiled as he ran his hands down Hermione's back. "You filthy little Mudblood! Who do you belong to?"_

 _Hermione groaned as she felt Lucius' hand smack her arse again. This was their little game. Roleplaying. "ANSWER ME!" Lucius smack his hand harder leaving a red print on Hermione's arse. He soothe it briefly before Hermione managed to turn them around._

 _Hermione faced Lucius, eyes narrowing, "Go to hell you dirty, pathetic Death Eater!" She was about to spit in his face when Lucius grabbed her face roughly. He leaned down, crushing his body against hers._

" _What did you just say?"_

 _Instead of backing down Hermione defiantly stared at Lucius, "I said go to hell!"_

 _Lucius shook his head, a bitter smile on his face, "What a waste. You could have been good little Mudblood. I could have helped you. Such a pity." Lucius moved his hands lower and gripped Hermione's waist until her face screwed in pain. He looked at her, suddenly worried that he may have pushed harder, but the way she was thrusting her hips to meet his, he knew that she was enjoying this as much as he was. With one hand still gripping her waist, Lucius moved one hand between Hermione's legs. He smirked when he felt how wet she was._

 _He leaned down, his mouth close to her ear, "You filthy little whore, you're so fucking wet." He thrust three fingers inside her and watched as Hermione screeched. "That's right, scream for me Mudblood." Lucius removed his fingers once Hermione began closing her eyes. She opened them and watched as he gave her a predatory smile. "Look at how fucking wet you are."_

 _Lucius showed his fingers to Hermione, her juices covering and shining in the moonlight. There was something so erotic about it. He moved his fingers across her mouth and told her to suck. Lucius felt his cock harden more than it was before as he watched his lover suck his fingers._

" _Are you ready for me, my little whore?" Hermione shook her head and he chuckled cruelly. "You may say no, but your pussy says different." He pushed his cock through her folds and groaned at how warm and tight she felt around him. He moved his hands to her waist again and gripped it._

" _Fuck my little Mudblood, you feel amazing." Lucius spread Hermione's legs and started pounding faster. He felt Hermione clenching around his cock and moaned in pleasure, he knew that she was about to cum so he started pumping faster. "Come for me my little whore, come for me Mudblood." With a loud moan Hermione came and Lucius soon followed._

 _He collapsed on top of her then rolled so he faced her. Lucius moved Hermione's hair so he could her face. She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile. "It think you bruised me."_

 _Lucius laughed and pulled closer, "You love it."_

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione are you okay?" Hermione saw Severus over her with a worried expression on her face. He gave her a hand and she took it. Once she was standing again Severus softly touched the place where her stomach and table collided. Hermione gave an involuntary shiver as Severus began to rub little circles, trying to sooth the pain.

"Are you okay? You seem flushed." Severus touched Hermione's cheek gently, worry in his eyes. He was so surprised with himself at how much he cared about her wellbeing however didn't show it to her.

Hermione gave him a smile and shook her head, "I'm fine. Thank you Severus." She began to bend over to pick the books that were dropped, she was interrupted when Severus bent down quickly and retrieved her books. "Thank you." He offered her his elbow which she kindly took and walked over to the register.

* * *

"Do you want to go to Madam Puddifoots?" Severus asked as they walked out of the shop. Judging by the way Hermione screwed her face Severus took it as a no. "The Three Broomsticks?"

Hermione looked over to the pub and saw that it was crowded, once again she screwed her face. "It's too crowded. Do you really want to have our first date surrounded by students?"

Severus grimaced and silently agreed with Hermione. No, he didn't fancy having students around while he tried to seduce Granger. He didn't want the students that he have to see everyday dirty talking Minerva's apprentice. "What do you suggest then?"

She looked over to where Hogwarts was in the distance. You could hardly see it as there was fog everywhere. "Well, the castle is quite empty at the moment and I'm pretty sure that the house elves wouldn't mind cooking something up for us." Severus smirked inwardly, this was perfect. He nodded in response and off they went towards Hogwarts.

* * *

"And what would Miss Granger like?" Penny asked bowing her head.

"Can I just have a Caesar salad please?" Penny nodded and with a pop she disappeared. "Isn't this better than Madam Puddifoots or The Three Broomsticks?" Severus nodded and sipped his wine.

They sat in silence, often looking up from the books they purchased to look at each other. More often than not one catches the other looking. Hermione began to laugh as she read the passage in her book. Severus looked up from his book and stared at her curiously, Hermione shook her head and began laughing uncontrollably.

"Do you plan on telling me what caused you to laugh uncontrollably?" Severus arched his brow and cocked his head.

"Listen to this; 'I feel the colour in my cheeks rising again. I must be the colour of _The Communist Manifesto'._ Yes, because you can really turn the shade of a book." Hermione snorted at the end of her sentence and watched as Severus' eyes fill with amusement.

"Does the author mean that the person is turning a very bright red?" Hermione nodded and gave a chuckle. "Why are you reading this particular genre?"

"For fun Severus."

Before Severus could reply the food arrived in front of them with a pop. Hermione didn't waste time eating her salad. The two ate their food silently, Severus with his schnitzel sandwich and Hermione with her salad.

After they finished their food Severus wiped his mouth with his serviette, "You know this is a terrible date."

Hermione looked up from her food and cocked an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"I didn't buy your food."

Hermione in return rolled her eyes and gave a sigh, "Even though you didn't pay for my meal you did make sure that I was okay after I fell." Hermione reached over the table and placed her hand over his, "Thank you Severus, this has got to be one of the best dates I've been on." Severus' breath hitched silently and contemplated at how nice Hermione's hand felt against his.

"And how many dates have you exactly been on?"

"It's not what you think, I'm not one of those serial daters, It was just after the war, after I broke up with Ron, everything was just too much," Hermione looked up at Severus and then back down to her plate, removing her hand from his, "I guess I looked towards love and figured that maybe it was a great escape." Hermione smiled bitterly and scoffed, "Do you know many men just wanted to date me because I was part of the 'Golden Trio' and I was a war heroine?

"Let me tell you, about every single one of the men I went on a date on."

Severus understood, that's what it was like for him too. Granted, he took advantage of the fact women actually wanted to sleep with him, but it was really just about his release and sometimes theirs if he particularly liked them. There was no woman that he slept with that had any substance.

"It's the same for me as well."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She knew about his conquest and how many women Severus had slept with. "Severus I know all about you sleeping with as many women as possible." Hermione gave him a knowing stare and Severus couldn't help but feel the need to defend himself.

"It was just sex."

"Cliche."

"I know that it sounds cliche but it was just sex with those women. Just fucking."

Hermione looked at Severus, playing the innocent woman once again, "What's the difference?"

"Between what?"

"Sex, fucking and making love."

Severus took a moment to think. He knew there was a difference, however he knew by his tone that she would know that he's only ever experienced one. "Sex is about the release between two people, there's at least an emotional connection between two people.

"Fucking is just about release. There's no emotion except passion. Fucking is just raw, unadulterated lust. It's selfish, it's not emotional, the main goal to achieve is your pleasure, not the other person. You come first, you don't care if they orgasm or not. There's no sweet words, caresses, no cuddling at the end. All you care about is yourself." Severus panted at the end of his sentence and watched as lust clouded Hermione's eyes.

"Making love is…making love is the opposite of fucking. There's emotion, there's romance. You care about the other person, you put the other person first, you always do that. If you come first, you make sure that they come as well. It's about your heartbeats beating as one. It's intimate and by being together you become one.

"That Miss Granger is the difference between sex, fucking and making love." Severus finished his speech with the familiar drawl that every student in Hogwarts has been accustomed to. "You seemed flushed, are you okay?" Severus moved his spot to behind Hermione. "And tense," Severus moved his hands to Hermione's shoulders and began massaging.

Hermione involuntarily moved her head back, "Severus." Hermione moaned as Severus pressed harder.

"Come back to my room." Hermione nodded and the next thing she knew she was in Severus' bedroom. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was what you would exactly expect from him. The walls were lined with books and on one wall it was lined with potions, some looked old and some were brand new. The bedroom was in the middle, the covers were a dark green contrasting brilliantly with the dark colour of his wall. On either side of the bed had a night stand with a lamp on each table. "Do you like it?"

Hermione nodded and faced him. "I hope you're not expecting me to have sex with you Severus," Severus faked surprise and Hermione rolled her eyes in return. "Don't give me that. I know your history. I'm not going to have sex with you just because you massage me or bring me to your room."

Of course Severus knew that, that's why he took the challenge in the first place. He loved challenges and with Hermione Granger being the goal it was going to be his biggest accomplishment. It would take everything in his arsenal and then some. Severus relaxed his tense shoulders and reached for Hermione's hand leading her to the couch that was at the foot of the bed. "Hermione, those women were nothing, no substance. They wanted me because I had a title to my name, just how those Muggle women want Prince Harry or whatever his name is. They want to say the bagged a royalty, a war hero.

"I'm tired of that. I'm what, forty-three? I may have countless of conquests but I have no one to share my home, my accomplishment, my life with. I may look like I have everything and that's because that's the way I want to portray myself to the world, to you. In reality, I have nothing. Nothing at all. At the end of the day I sleep in this bed, alone at night. There's no one to wake up, there's no one there to comfort me when I have my occasional stressful days, no one there when I discovered something marvellous.

"I have no one Hermione but I want to fix that. I want that with you. I want everything with you." Severus looked into Hermione's eyes earnestly and he saw that her eyes glassed over. "I want you Hermione. I want you to be the first person I make love to, whenever that may be. I'm willing to wait for you and before you ask I won't have any mistresses." Severus gripped Hermione's hand and smiled when she started gripping his back.

"Why me Severus?"

Severus looked up at her truly surprised. "Why not you? You have substance Hermione. You have a brain for starters," both Hermione and Severus chuckled. "When you're passionate about something your eyes light up and you never once give up. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen and you always seem to place others first even though they may not want it. You forgive people who may have wronged you, giving them a second chance.

"You are everything opposite those women and everything that I have always wanted and dreamt of. When I was younger I always dreamt of a woman who would love me for me, who would stick by me, who would need me as much as I need her. As I grew up I knew that my dreams were unrealistic and I placed them in the back of my mind. Then the war happened and we both know what happens after the war.

"They were meaningless faces that I used to occupy the time I had to spare. I thought that I would continue this until I died, never finding the right person for me. Then I saw you again. Standing there in the staff room and conversing with the other professors, I saw you laughing and being yourself and something happened.

"You are the person that I have been looking for Hermione and I hope that you believe me and trust me to see where this relationship can go." Severus didn't once take his eyes of Hermione wanting to see her reaction throughout his speech.

Hermione didn't say anything for a while and somehow Severus' heart hardly seemed to beat. After five minutes of pondering the pros and cons Hermione finally breathed loudly. Severus looked at Hermione and he saw Hermione smiling down at him. That had to be a good sing right? Right?

"Okay," Hermione spoke.

"Okay what?"

"I want to see where this relationship goes as well."

Severus smiled his rare genuine smile, "Seriously?" Hermione's response was a laugh and nodded, "Can I kiss you?" Hermione nodded once again.

Severus stood both of them up and he cradled her face in his hands. Gently he stroked her cheeks while Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. Slowly Severus leaned forward and Hermione felt his breath was over her. It smelt nice, he smelt like mint -one of her favourite scents. She saw Severus' eyes wander over her face and wondered if she looked alright. She realised right then that he was a beautiful human being, relaxed and completely at peace. Hermione slowly began to close her eyes as Severus moved forward.

This was it. Their first kiss. He needed to make a good impression. Her lips look so luscious and soft, he wanted to know if her lips were as soft as it looked. Severus too closed his eyes and leant forward. Slowly their lips met and it seemed like the room was quieter than normal, their breathing were the only noises to be heard. She tasted of apples, fresh apples like the ones you first bite into when it's Spring and it's juicy and sweet.

Severus moved his hand down to Hermione's neck in order for them to get closer and Hermione's hands pulled Severus closer to her. Severus opened his mouth and let his tongue outline the shape of Hermione's lips, wanting her to open her mouth, gradually she did. Their tongues met and Severus felt like this was the most erotic thing that has ever happened to him.

Severus hesitatingly moved away from Hermione and heard her moan in displeasure. They both opened their eyes and just like that everything changed. The hand that was still on Hermione's cheek softly stroked it and she smiled under his gaze. "That was-"

"Indescribable." Severus finished. Hermione laughed and soon Severus gave a chuckle. They both heard the loud sounds of chatter and groaned inwardly. The students were back.

"I guess we have to go." Hermione said regretfully. Severus nodded once and escorted her to his door. "May I sit with you tonight at the dinner table?" Severus nodded.

As soon as Hermione was out the door Severus sat down on his bed and place his head on his hands. He didn't regret saying any of those words to Hermione, he knew he had to get into her heart someway. However why did it feel so real? The words that he spoke to her, the way his world seemed to stop when she didn't say anything. He couldn't even begin to describe the kiss. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but that was the first kiss he had ever received romantically, which meant that it was his first kiss outside of sexual encounters. Severus having enough of his wallowing strode to his bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and looked into the mirror. He stared hard at the reflection, "Stop being a fucking pussy. She's just another hole to fill." Even though saying those words aloud somehow didn't feel true.

He looked at himself again and couldn't help how good Hermione tasted and how soft she felt. How right she felt. He shook his head and frowned. He was fucked if this continued on. Truly fucked.


	6. Kiss Me SoftlyKill Me Softly

**Third Week, Monday. Four Weeks Until Halloween.**

A day passed since their first date and Severus couldn't help but feel everything going to plan. Except one little minor detail popped up. He seemed too eager to be in Hermione's company, too eager to see her smile. By gods, he hasn't even had sex in the last day, that was a something of a record.

Severus currently sat in his classroom, it was around midday and he would be glad when this particular day was over. His head was ranging with a headache that even taking a headache potion it would not go away. He heard the footsteps of his students in the hallways and groaned. It was time to teach the people who wouldn't even use potions once they leave Hogwarts.

Hermione too had the same predicament with Severus. Everything was going to plan, however she didn't expect Severus to particularly say those things to her on Saturday. She knew that he was going to try and smooth talker but she didn't know that it would be that much. Maybe she underestimated how good Severus was in bedding women…. With reminiscing the memories Hermione unwillingly remembered what happened after she left Severus.

* * *

 _Hermione felt Severus move away from her and it took all of her will power not to crush him to her. "I guess we have to go," she spoke, hopefully sounding like she didn't want to end their kiss, even though she really didn't want to but she did not want to admit that. Ever. She watched as Severus nodded and he began escorting her to his door._

 _When they reached the door Hermione turned to Severus and asked, "May I sit with you at the dinner table?" Once again Severus nodded and Hermione graced him with her smile. "Thank you for tonight Severus, it was perfect." She gave him a small peck on the lips and quickly pulled back, her face flushing. Without another word she turned and headed to the front gates._

 _Once she was at home, Hermione quickly walked to her bathroom and washed her face. She laughed at the reflection in front of her. How easy it was to manipulate someone. How easy it was to wrap Severus around her finger. She dried her face off and started removing her clothes. Walking to her bedroom she slipped on a black negligee and sat on her bed._

" _Accio fire whiskey and glass." In an instant the bottle of fire whiskey that was on her night stand and her glass were whisked into her hands. She waited patiently until five minutes later an owl started pecking on her window._

" _Right on time." Hermione let Hades into her room and opened the letter the owl was holding. She scanned it once and thanked the bird, closing her window once again. She walked to her closet and grabbed a coat, she quickly picked up her wand and with a pop she disappeared._

 _Hermione landed gracefully on the carpet of the Malfoy Manor. "Granger, right on time." Draco greeted her. "We were expecting you." Hermione smiled at him and took the arm he offered her._

" _How is everything?"_

" _Pleasant. The crowd is quite rowdy tonight, it seems like they've never been to a party." Draco gave her a smug smile._

 _Hermione gave Draco a look, "They've never been invited to a party like this Malfoy. Don't be stupid." The smug smile that was plastered on Draco's face slipped off slowly and was replaced with indifference. "Now, now, don't have a tantrum, that's never attractive." Hermione gave him a slow kiss on his cheek and she felt him smirk._

 _She allowed him to lead her to a part of the Manor that was disillusioned to the public except the Malfoys and Hermione. Even the elves needed to sign a non-disclosure agreement in order to enter and clean this room. Draco and Hermione stopped in front of a large dark-oak door and with an incantation spoken by Draco the door started to open slowly._

 _The image that was painted in front of them made Hermione smile in utter happiness -like a five year old inside a candy store. In front of her various people that she knew, and some she didn't know were either undressed or getting there. Most of them were watching a sexual act perform or being in the act themselves._

" _The turn out is better this year." A voice spoke from Hermione's left. She turned her head and saw Theodore Nott with what seemed like a woman dressed in Harem clothes._

" _I expected it to be." Hermione scanned the woman once and she knew that this girl who was trying to pretend to be a woman did not belong here. "Nott?"_

 _Theodore being used to Hermione's voice and what each tone meant, quickly answered. "This is Gabrielle Delacour."_

" _She doesn't belong here Nott." Gabrielle shrunk under Hermione's gaze and felt herself want to cower behind Theo._

" _Give her a chance Hermione."_

" _Does she even know what goes on here? She looks like the type to faint if she sees two cocks at once," Draco laughed beside her. "She seems…." Hermione stepped forward and with one finger caressed Gabrielle's jawline, "innocent. Far too innocent."_

 _Gabrielle whimpered. She knew of Hermione Granger, but she always pictured her to be the epitome of goodness and purity. "Did she sign a contract?" Draco asked suddenly._

 _Theo rolled his eyes, "I'm not a fucking idiot Malfoy. Of course she did."_

 _Hermione stepped back in line with Draco, she gave one nod, "Good." With that she turned away from the couple and began walking to the middle of the room. She smirked as she saw Adrian Pucey snorting a fat line of cocaine. "Easy there tiger, you don't want to give yourself an overdose." Adrian lifted his head and smiled as he saw Hermione walk towards him._

" _You got good shit this year Granger."_

 _Hermione smiled, "The best for the best Pucey, don't forget that." Her smile widened as she saw some girl rubbing his now exposed cock. She gave him a wink and began walking away from the crowd._

 _She walked along the familiar hallways and began walking to her signed room. Once she was inside she sat on her table and spoke a familiar incantation. Once she finished she heard a pop and opened the drawer. Inside sat her stash and she smiled as she began making lines._

 _After snorting a few bumps she leaned back into her chair and smiled. She always did love the parties that were held in the Malfoy Manor. They were, of course explicitly popular amongst the social elites and royalties of the wizarding world. The parties were filled with orgies, strippers, drugs. Everything a person could want._

 _Of course with drugs and alcohol involved there are always repercussions. People that were thought of as respectable during the day would not want to know what they got up to these parties. With prominent figures around, the Malfoys always made sure that everyone signed a contract that entailed what happened at the Manor stays at the Manor. With the Malfoys involved of course the contracts are going to be broken on their side. The trace could never be found back to the Malfoys of course, they always covered their tracks. Even if someone did manage to trace it back to the Malfoys, their lawyers would always find a way to find the victim to shut up._

 _Hermione of course never let herself be too drunk or too incapacitated. She always preferred to watch and observe, take down notes just for the future._

* * *

 _Hermione was brought back from her musings when a knock began rapping at her door. "What?" She always did hate it when she was disturbed. With a flick of her wand the illicit drugs that were in front of her disappeared._

 _Theo came through the door, hair looking dishevelled and clothes askew. "Have you seen Gab?"_

 _Hermione scrunched up her face, "Who?"_

" _The girl that I brought with me."_

" _You mean Little Miss Daisy?"_

 _Theo looked confused, Hermione shook her head. Magical folk. "No, I haven't seen her. I thought you kept a tight rein on her?"_

 _He began to smile, his smile that said I-just-got-shagged-and-I-don't-regret-it. "Well I did. Then I guess you know what happened." Hermione matched his smile._

" _Let's go looking for her because she causes any havoc." Hermione stood up from her seat and walked to the door with Theo. "Where did you last see her?" Theo replied that he saw her walking to the hallways. Hermione mused, she knew that half of the doors were locked and only certain people got through certain doors. "What about the library? That's the only one that's open to public."_

 _Theo nodded and went in the direction of the library. When they got close to the door they heard moans. Hermione looked slyly at Theo, "Maybe some lucky bloke got into her before you. Sorry Theo." The tone of her voice, however, indicated that she was not sympathetic at all._

 _Theo gave Hermione a scathing look and opened the door. What greeted them made Theo smirk and fear. In front of them stood Lucius and Gabrielle, fucking doggy style. Theo really couldn't give a shit if Gabrielle fucked someone else, but fucking Lucius and being found by Hermione, well the next Wizarding war is going to happen and Theo was stuck in the fucking middle of all of it. Theo looked at Hermione and she seemed calm and indifferent about it, Theo knew it was exactly the opposite._

 _Hermione looked at the scene in front of her and whatever emotion she may be feeling, she didn't show it. She watched as Lucius pounded into the woman in front of him and watched him smirk as he saw her. Hermione nodded. She silently walked to the small table which held a wizarding camera and took a picture of what was happening in front of her._

 _Gabrielle looked up when she saw the flash and tried to hide herself from the people. "Theo—"_

 _Theo gave her a cold hard look, "Shut up, you whore."_

 _Gabrielle paled and saw Hermione staring at her. She pushed Mr. Malfoy off and tried to cover herself with what little clothes she had. "Hermione-, please-"_

" _Please what?"_

" _Don't tell anyone."_

 _Hermione leaned down and softly caressed Gabrielle's face. "You know what I don't like Gabrielle? When people use my things without asking, it's really rude and I hate it." Hermione slowly began pinching Gabrielle's cheek. "And you just did." She nodded towards Lucius who was slowly getting dressed._

" _I didn't know-"_

" _Save it! You didn't know?! So you just go fuck people without asking them if they're seeing anyone? I didn't mistake you for a whore Gabrielle." Hermione stood up and glared harshly at Gabrielle._

 _She strode out of the room and slammed the door. Theo looked at Gabrielle and knew that her demise was coming._

* * *

 **Third Week, Tuesday. Four Weeks Until Halloween.**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and hummed in appreciation of the food. She saw Severus at the top of the table, the seat next to him available. She smiled inwardly at the gesture and made her way over to Severus.

"Morning Severus," He inclined his head at her and continued finishing his food. They didn't talk much during meal times, Severus' rules. He didn't want the no-good gossiping staff to suddenly take another interest in his love life. They sat in silence both eating their food, five minutes after Hermione sat down she felt a hand creep to where her hand was placed underneath the table. She looked at Severus and she saw that his facial expression didn't change. However he did look at her once and gave her a quick wink.

He grasped her hands in his and she gave him a small smile, that only he could see. Their peace was interrupted when Pomona gasped loudly. "What is it?" Minerva asked.

Pomona didn't reply but she did pass the paper to Minerva, it too was followed with a gasp. The paper finally reached Hermione and Severus. What greeted them surprised Severus, Hermione, not too much.

Gabrielle faced the front cover of the 'Daily Prophet', however the article was far from pleasing. The photo that Hermione took the other night graced the cover and she smiled at how good the photo look. _Maybe I should take up photography._ Hermione mused. The photo showed Gabrielle being fucked from behind, however you couldn't see the man who she was with.

"I always thought that she was a decent girl." Severus spoke. He passed the newspaper to Minerva again, "Pity."

Hermione gave Severus a curious look, "Pity about what?"

He turned to her and didn't reply. "Pity that you didn't get to have sex with her first?" Severus gave her a look, "Well?"

Again she was met with no reply. "Whatever." Hermione let go of his hand and turned around so she was facing the other side.

"Hermione."

"You know the first rule of being in a relationship is you have to be honest with the other person."

"Hermione."

"If this is how the rest of this so-called relationship will go, you can count me out. I've had enough of that kind shit to last me ten lifetimes." Hermione excused herself and pushed her chair back. She went out of the staff door and began walking quickly to her temporary office. She heard footsteps behind her so she walked faster.

"Hermione." Severus called out to her as she reached her door. She looked at him once and then slammed the door. "Don't think I won't use a spell to open this door Granger!"

Hermione sat down in her chair and stubbornly looked at the door. Instead of the door being blown into shrapnel, the door opened normally. "I had passwords installed when I was headmaster." Severus spoke as he closed the door. "You have to know that I don't talk about anything that much."

Hermione still sat in her chair and looked on as Severus made his way to her table. "It's hard to open up to someone when you've been closed off your whole life. You have to take it in fact that I'm used to that and it would take me more than a day to open my whole life, or to talk to you like normal people would.

"I'm different and I'm not sorry about that. I know that I'm hard to handle, but you knew that when you said yes to beginning our relationship, you wouldn't have otherwise." Still no answer from Hermione. "I said pity because it's a pity that someone like her could be brought down in debauchery. Also it's a pity because her family will go in recluse and they're one of the best investors in my potions line."

Hermione didn't speak for a while, she finally spoke and let out a sigh. "You are such a Slytherin." Severus couldn't help but let the smile grow on his face.

"I take it you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I was just being dramatic."

Severus walked to Hermione and moved her chair aside so he could pull her up into a hug. "In all honesty we were both being dramatic, but thank you for hearing my side."

"I didn't have a choice did I? You practically broke your way into my office." She cheekily replied and he gave her a slight pat on the bottom. She giggled and burrowed further into his hug.

* * *

After Hermione's blow out and Severus being 'forgiven' the day passed pretty quickly and the next thing Hermione knew she was back in her own room at Hogsmeade. She was currently sitting down and writing on a student's paper when she felt her wards shift.

"I have to say that what you did was pretty mediocre."

Hermione didn't have to look up from marking the paper to see who walked through her front door. "You and I both know that I could do so much worse but I couldn't be fucked to put in the energy." Lucius moved and walked behind Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her tense and scowled. She never tensed when he did this.

"Are you angry at me?"

Hermione shook his hands off, "Lucius, you've been doing this for years now. I've grown used to it. It's nothing new."

"But you've never paid attention or done anything about it."

"That you know off." Hermione said tartly. She stood up and turned around so she can face him. "I never did like her Lucius. She was always sniffing around Harry and Ron, something wasn't right with that one and I felt like it was my need to put her into her place."

"What did you do to my other ones?"

Hermione's eyes bored into Lucius', "They weren't yours Lucius. And let's just say that they will never find a respectable job in the Wizarding world nor the Muggle one."

Lucius smirked and moved to hug Hermione, "You know you're the only one that I need, and plus you're the only one that I think of when I'm with them. They're nothing, you're everything." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Hermione let him kiss her and couldn't help but recollect that Severus had said the same thing before. Somehow there was more truth with Severus' word rather than Lucius.

Hermione felt Lucius tug her closer to his body, "Hermione," he murmured. She couldn't help but respond to him, Lucius smirked and opened his mouth allowing his tongue to penetrate Hermione's mouth.

* * *

 **Third Week, Wednesday. Four Weeks Until Halloween.**

Hermione woke up to tapping on her windowsill, she groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She didn't need to know or touch the spot beside her. Lucius always did leave in the middle of the night. She looked at the window and saw an unfamiliar owl, hesitantly she opened the window and allowed the owl to drop the letter on the table. Even though the war was over she was still hesitant with unfamiliar letters and gifts.

She smiled as she saw the familiar penmanship. Severus. She opened the latter and her smile widened as she saw what the letter entailed.

 _Hermione,_

 _Thank you for yesterday. Dinner at 9 tonight? My treat. We can sneak out._

 _-S_

It was simple, just like everything about him. Suddenly a new owl perched itself on top of the windowsill, this time it was white and majestic, completely different to Severus' dark owl.

 _My Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning, some idiot -Zabini Senior- managed to break the deal with one of our biggest potential investors._

 _I'll make it up to you this weekend._

 _Also bravo for breaking down G._

 _Always,_

 _L._

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, the whole letter was all Lucius. Just Lucius. Her Lucius.

The day passed pretty fast if you asked Hermione. The students seemed eager to learn and actually listened to her in class, maybe that's why it went by so quick. The next thing she knew it was 9 and she was walking arm in arm with Severus through Muggle London.

He looked absolutely dashing in his Muggle suit, it also seemed like she wasn't the only one who thought so. Women of all ages googled at Severus as they walked past, some giving Hermione jealous filled stares.

"Here we are." Severus led them to a cosy restaurant which Hermione adored. It was small and quaint, just the type of restaurants she liked.

"Table for two, under the name Snape." The maître d led them to a small table at the back of the restaurant where no one can see them.

Severus ordered his food and Hermione perused the menu, she finally settled on the filet mignon. "How was work?"

"It went pretty quickly, the students actually seemed eager to learn." Severus gave Hermione an astonished look.

"Like once in a blue moon." Hermione agreed and sipped her wine as Severus began drinking his whiskey.

Hermione asked how Severus' day was and he replied at how tiring and how it was the exact opposite of her day. Once their food came, their conversation halted. However the silence wasn't awkward, it was one of those silence that you didn't have to talk in order to feel comfortable.

Dinner finished and both Severus and Hermione refused desert, knowing that if they did they would stay at the restaurant for hours, and that couldn't happen as they had work the next morning.

Severus walked Hermione back to her flat and stood at the front of her door. "Thank you for tonight Severus, it was perfect, like the last time."

"I was hoping for a better night actually," Severus replied giving her a cheeky smile.

"I think there's one thing that can make this night better," Hermione moved closer to Severus and she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Severus titled his head down and capture Hermione's lips with his own. He felt that same spark he did when he first kissed her and he couldn't help but push her closer to his body. Severus felt Hermione pull back and he couldn't help but a small growl come out.

"Calm down, I just don't want to do this outside where everyone can see. Come inside?" Severus nodded and waited until they got inside her flat and pushed her against the door.

Hermione moaned into his mouth and Severus pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues met passionately and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hermione," he grounded his pelvis into hers and he smirked as he felt Hermione push her pelvis against his.

"Severus," Hermione moved her hands to remove his shirt, "Oh god."

"Wait, Hermione, wait." Severus, as much as he hated to stop kissing Hermione, moved her legs down. "You don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do."

"No. I don't want you to lose your virginity like this. When we finally have sex it's going to be on a bed, not some quick romp against the door. You deserve better than that." He kissed her one more time.

"Severus," Hermione moved her head closer so she could kiss him again.

"Now, now Miss Granger. Stop this at once before I give you a detention." Hermione couldn't help but feel the shiver that ran down her back as she heard his voice that he used so much when he was her teacher. "Maybe after we make love, we could do some role-playing."

Hermione gave Severus a saucy smile and a wink, "Yes Professor Snape."

"Hush," Severus gave Hermione a soft slap on the bottom. "Goodnight Miss Granger."

"Goodnight Professor Snape." He winked at her before he disapperated into the night. Hermione closed door and sighed.

Hermione walked to her room and turned on the lights. "Jesus Christ Lucius! You scared me half to death," Hermione walked closer to her bed and saw that Lucius was nonetheless pleased. "What's wrong?"

"You're starting to have feelings for him." Was his reply. His voice was cold and sharp. "You lied to me."

"I lie to everyone Lucius." Hermione retorted rolling her eyes.

"You never lie to me."

Hermione glared at him, "And I won't start now. What has got you on this tangent Lucius?"

"You're behaving like some love-sick teenager Hermione," he narrowed his eyes at her, "tell me, do you get butterflies in your stomach when he kisses you? Do you feel like a girl who hasn't lost her virginity and she's going to lose it to someone you love?" He mocked Hermione and smirked as she narrowed her eyes and moved to slap him. Thankful of his reflexes he stopped her before she could lay a hand on him.

"Fuck you Lucius."

"That is what you did last night, sweet heart." Lucius pecked her lip and gave her impertinent smirk. "And you always love it."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't have feelings for him, nor I ever want to."

Lucius stared at Hermione looking for any signs to see if she were lying. However, like so many other times, she never gave away anything, she was as good as him. "I guess everything is going well with the plan?"

Hermione nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist and began rubbing her hands up and down. "He's falling for it quicker than I expected."

"Good. I want him soon."

"You will, don't worry Lucius. He'll be yours and therefore I'll have something over his head," Lucius chuckled maliciously and rubbed her cheek affectionately.

"I love you like this." Hermione smirked nastily. "Who's next on your agenda?"

Hermione thought carefully, "Cho Chang."

"Need any help?" Hermione smiled at Lucius warmly. That's what she loved about him. He wanted to help her in anyway possible, no questions asked, she knew that she will always do the same for him.

"I might."

"I have to think of something though."

Lucius kissed her head, "You always do. Also, do me a favour."

"What is it?"

"Destroy her family name as well." Hermione arched a brow. "Her father backed down from one of our deals, cost us a small fortune. Ignorant fool."

"Don't worry my love," Hermione stroked Lucius' chest, "I will."

As Lucius drifted off Hermione looked at the window and saw the moon contrasting against the dark night sky. She sighed and looked at Lucius. She couldn't help but compare Severus and him, the way they spoke, they walked, how they presented themselves and especially how they showed their affection. Granted, she didn't know if Severus' feelings were genuine, however deep, deep, deep inside of her, her teenage self wanted it to be genuine. She knew Lucius loved her as much as he could and tried so hard to extend his love, but being who he was he hard trouble in doing so.

As Hermione was musing Lucius stirred quietly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Hermione. He knew that she was starting to feel something for his dear, old friend and he wanted to stop it, to put it bluntly. They started this game in order to try and humiliate Severus, to crush him and let Lucius have Severus as his own. He knew that Hermione was ruthless, cunning and manipulative that's why he loved her so much and why he knew she would be the perfect person for this plan.

He misunderstood just how good Severus actually was. He knew Severus was good, but that good to make Hermione start to have feelings for him? Lucius mentally shook his head. When they first started their relationship Hermione confided in him that she had a tiny crush on Severus when she was a teenager, however because of the ruthlessness and coldness of Severus, that spark and hope within Hermione died. He hated Severus right then and there, even though that they were best friends. He vowed to make Severus pay, and gain something in return, he wasn't a Malfoy for nothing.

Looking over at Hermione subtly he saw how beautiful and soft she looked. He was hers and she was his and nothing would change that, not even Severus. Lucius' eyes hardened, nothing will take them from each other, he would make sure of that. Severus would not win this bet, he would lose and beg to end his miserable life. Yes, Lucius would make sure that would be the outcome of this little bet and the feelings that Hermione may have felt towards Severus would be destroyed in the process.


End file.
